Even a demon can be a mother
by Rainero
Summary: The title says it all. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

There was a little boy about the age of 8. His name was Minaxus and he was an only child. He had dark skin and had spiky black hair that hung to his shoulders. He had light purple eyes and he was getting ready for bed. As far as he knew his father never paid him much attention and he didn't have a mother. He wondered sometimes if he even had one but never brought it up to his father.

As he was getting ready for bed. Before he climbed onto his bed he checked under it and ran to his closet.

It didn't take long for his father to come into his room and looked at his son who was in his bed.

"Alright go to sleep. Your training starts next week."

It was more of a demand than a statement. Then Minaxus looked at his father.

"Dad, will you check for monsters under my bed?"

His father frowned at him.

"You're a man! Stop acting like a weakling child!"

Minaxus flinched then looked down.

"But what if there's a monster-"

"Shut up and go to sleep! There's no such thing as monsters!"

With that his father slammed the door leaving the room. Minaxus was scared as he sat alone on his bed in the dark. That was something he hated, the dark.

For two hours Minaxus stayed awake, he didn't dare to close his eyes but he soon began to have tears stream down his face.

"I'm scared..."

"Don't be."

His eyes widened and he looked around to find where the womanly voice that just spoke to him.

"Who's there?"

"Just a soul that's near you."

"Where are you? Will you come out?"

"I would rather show myself."

"Okay. Will you tell me where you are then?"

"In your closet."

"Will you at least be under the bed. I kind of feel more safe."

"..."

"Please?"

"Alright but close your eyes."

"Okay."

Minaxus closed his eyes then he heard the closet open. He heard a few footsteps then he heard and felt a small movement under his bed.

"Alright, child you can open your eyes now."

Minaxus did his best not to look under his bed but then he laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Are you monster?"

"...something like that."

"Are all monsters like you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, are they nice like you are?"

"I can not answer for the other monsters."

"Oh okay. So what's your name?"

"I am not going to tell you, Minaxus."

Minaxus sat up and looked in the way of the woman that was under his bed.

"How do you know my name?"

"Simple really. Each monster is assigned a human child and stay around until they are older."

"But you never scared me."

"It is not my job to scare you. There are some monsters that will try to scare you but I will not let them come anywhere near you."

Minaxus smiled.

"So you're like my monster guardian right?"

He heard her chuckle.

"Yes, you can put it like that."

"Awesome."

"Yes. Now get some sleep Minaxus."

"Okay but may I ask one more question before I go to sleep?"

"As you wish."

"Will you be with me every night?"

There was a long pause then he got his answer.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to do so but don't tell anyone."

"Really? Then will you-"

"You only asked for one question. Get some sleep."

Minaxus sensed a dark aura from her reply and was fast asleep. After he was deep in his sleep the woman monster got out from under the bed then she looked at Minaxus. She smiled at him then leaned closer and kissed him on the side of his forehead.

"Sleep well."

She climbed into the bed and held him in her arms, keeping him warm with her body heat. As they were like that she smiled at him as he snuggled up to her.

'Oh child, why did you have to be so cute?'

She remained awake but was holding him through the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Eleven years had gone by and there was a young man that was walking through the hallway of his home. The house he lived in was still new to him, just a month before he had moved into the house with his father. Others would say that he was lucky but as for him, he didn't agree to that. He knew all too well that his father wasn't family person and that he was hardly around.

His name was Minaxus. He had dark skin and long black spiky hair that hung to his upper back. He wore loose khaki pants and a long sleeve turtle neck shirt. He wore black boots and on both wrists he wore black wrist bands. He was 19 and he had bright purple eyes that looked like they were gleaming.

He soon heard a deep voice call out to him.

"Minaxus, are you home?"

Minaxus closed her laptop then went downstairs. When she got downstairs she saw her father in the meeting room.

Her father was a tall muscular man. He had short blonde hair that was combed back to his neck. He had dark eyes and he wore a black robe that he left open. He wore dark blue pants that were held up by a belt.

When he saw Minaxus she greeted him then he frowned.

"Alright, let's get back to your training."

Minaxus went to a dojo room to train with his father. Since Minaxus was an only child of his father he was very hard on him in all ways. His father would train him to the point his bones were cracking in every move he made. His father was very strict and he was demanding everything around him to have power to be strong. He never showed once a relief feeling or mercy to his son or anyone. He was cruel to all that was around him.

"Let's get started."

Minaxus clapped his fists together then charged at his father. They did a hand to hand combat and Minaxus would strike while his father blocked. After a few rounds of doing that his father kicked him and he fell back but caught himself. He got to his feet then he looked at his father who spoke.

"Minaxus, I will be gone for the next two weeks. Keep up with your training and don't slack off. I don't want my offspring to be weak of any sort."

He nodded then his father left to his room while he left to his for the rest of the evening.

The next day Minaxus was walking through the house but then he went to the attic of thier home. As he was in there he was looking around but then his eyes settled on a box that had a writing on it.

**TARTAROS**

Minaxus went to the box and pulled it out. He opened it and saw that there was all sorts of things in there. There were mostly books but that was it. Minaxus looked deeper into it then he pulled out a note book and opened it.

"This was written in this house but what is it for?"

Minaxus closed the book and put everything back how he found it then left out of the house. He was just walking around but then he stopped when he saw that he was close to the forest. He looked around but saw no one walking so then he ran to have a small look around.

As he was walking through the forest he saw that there was nothing to be nervous about but then he spotted the mansion ahead of him. He went to it and saw that it looked deserted. Minaxus just looked at the mansion then went inside of it. When he got inside it looked very gloomy but he didn't seem to let that bother him. He walked on ahead to a room but then he stopped when he went into one room that had portraits hanging on the wall.

Minaxus went to one of the portrait that had a man wearing armor smiling. He looked at another portrait of another man but this man had a complexion like his and he wore a stoic expression on his face. He looked down to see their names right under their portrait.

**Silver Fullbuster, Tempesta**

Minaxus just looked at the names then he left out of the room.

"This place isn't even scary."

Minaxus turned to head out but then he stopped at the door and looked behind him to see a light. He turned around but the light turned off. Minaxus shrugged then left the mansion.

As he was heading back home he spotted something on the ground near the river. He ran to the thing and saw that it was a box filled with all sorts of puzzles and a board game. Minaxus just looked at the box then picked it up then left to go back to his home.

When he got to his home he hid the box in his room knowing that there was no way his father would let him keep the box. He went out of his room to go outside and train his body to use strength. He knew that outside of his home that he was hit on by many girls and women because of how attractive he was but he didn't want to deal with any type of girl problem. He did however, respect them but didn't go near them.

Minaxus jumped onto his hands to do a handstand. During his training his father had him to use every muscle in his body. Minaxus was happy for it but then again he wondered if he would ever find that one person to fall in love with or protect.

He then got off his hands and sat down. He honestly didn't want to stop but then he remembered something. He remembered that at the manor he was at, there was a light that turned on then it turned off. He wondered who it was but shrugged it off and left back to his room.

When he got to his room he laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling. As he laid there he was just thinking silently to himself. After thinking to himself for a while he then sat up as he remembered the book in the attic so then he ran to look for it.

When he found the book in the attic he saw that there was a long list of names that were on a page. He looked at the tope of the list to see what the list was for.

**The calling magic of the Zone Wizard.**

He looked at the list of names again then his eyes widen as he thought to himself.

'I would be more than pleased to have this magic.'

Minaxus smiled at the thought of having more magic. He left to the book room of his home then began to read a list of all sorts of landscapes and weathers. He soon stopped when he saw that it was getting late. He knew that he had to go to his school which was a college for the next day.

He got ready for bed and went to his room. When he got there he closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day**

Minaxus woke up and got ready for his classes. It was almost Halloween so he wasn't surpsied to see that his college was decorated for the day.

As he was in his close he sensed that something was off. He sensed that his teacher had informed the class that the college was going to have a lockdown but no one was allowed to the campus until everything was cleared.

Minaxus soon learned that there have been random kiddnappings but he didn't let it bother him. He was also well aware that everyone on the campus was a wizard. Question was were they able to hold out on their own? That was something that he wasn't sure about but Minaxus knew for certain that he could stand on his own, even against the court if he had to.

He ran to the hallway then stopped when he saw a group of students that were the same level as he was.

"What going on?"

One of them looked at him.

"We saw this crest drawn in blood at the last kidnapping sight."

Minaxus saw that the crest had two hammers crossed over each other then he nodded.

"Alright, I'll look into it."

Minaxus kept on running through the hallway but then he stopped when he sensed that something wasn't right. He felt that there was someone near him but he was well aware that he was alone. Minaxus lowered his head as he looked at the ground.

"No matter what it could be, I always feel that Father is hiding something from me. Most of all, why do we have a book about our home's history?"

Minaxus shrugged then snuck away from the campus and ran to his home.

When he got there he went through the box and pulled out one of the puzzles and began to to put it together. He didn't have anything better to do so he just started to put the puzzle together. When he was done with the puzzle he just stared at it. On the puzzle was a giant female demon coming to a house. Minaxus saw that the house looked like his then he heard a light crashing sound that was coming from outside.

"What was that?"

He ran to the wall to look out of the window but then saw that there were a few trees destroyed. Minaxus took a step back then looked at the puzzle on the floor.

He saw that it was now showing the female demon in the hallway heading to where he was. Minaxus hid in the closet. He knew that it was stupid but the window in the room wasn't one he could open in time. Minaxus peeked through the creak of the closet door to see the demon that was on the puzzle coming into the room.

The female demon had green furry ears. She wore a helmet that only showed her eyes and mouth. She had long metal claws for hands and her feet were like bird feet. She had an hour glass figure and her hair was down to her calves but was in a band.

The female demon smiled as she purred out.

"Come out, little boy. I know you're in here."

Minaxus just watched in silent shock at the sight of the demon being there then he saw the demon look down at the puzzle and smiled.

"Let me thank you boy, you did quite a favor for me."

That wasn't going to get Minaxus to come out then the demon woman left out of the room. Minaxus waited a for a little then silently came out of the closet. He looked at the puzzle but saw that the demon was right outside the room.

'Crap.'

He looked at the floor then silently lifted the board and went under it, closing it quietly. From outside the room the demon walked into the room and looked in the closet but saw that it was empty. She frowned then looked at the puzzle.

"You are fast, little boy."

**In the forest**

Minaxus was running but then stopped when he saw the mansion. He wasn't sure if that would be wise but there was more hiding spaces to be there so he ran inside to hide.

He ran inside of the mansion then he went up the stairs. He soon found the attic of the manor and began to search the history of this female demon.

'Alright, female demon with green furry ears and long clawed hands.'

He skimmed through the pages but soon found a page of the female demon he saw.

'So her name is Kyouka Reiseiten. She's a demon that was created from the black wizard Zeref. She was the commander of the Nine Demon Gates of the Dark guild Tartaros.'

A pause.

"Wait a second...Tartaros?"

He was being careful as he whispered that to himself. He looked at the cover of the book and his eyes widened.

'This home was the guild of Tartaros?!'

Minaxus carefully went to the window of the attic but didn't see the female demon there. He silently opened the window and jumped out. He ran to back to his school.

"I can't believe this! This whole time my home and that lone manor were both in the guild of Tartaros! What was Father thinking?!"

He kept on running but then he soon arrived to his school. He ran into one of the buildings. When he got inside he saw that he was the only person there. Minaxus placed a hand on the floor then frowned.

"Darn it, I don't sense anyone here."

He got up and ran to another part of the building he was in. He arrived to another hallway then went into one of the rooms. He was greeted with a horror sight. The room he walked into was destroyed and small black paper forms were all over the place.

"What happened here?"

He took a few steps back then something flashed in his mind as he recalled something from his childhood. He held his head with one hand.

'The female demon...I have seen her before, but where?'

Minaxus snapped back to reality when he sensed that there was someone at the other end of the hallway. Minaxus saw the female demon smiling at him then he faced her.

"Who are you?"

"I am Kyouka."

'Kyouka...'

She began to approach him and Minaxus didn't do anything but watched her. She stopped in front of him then grabbed his jawline and smiled.

"You remember me, don't you?"

"I kind of do...I saw you around this time of Halloween 10 years ago."

Kyouka smiled at him.

"Yes you did, and you sure have grown."

He looked away.

"I don't get it, this is the second time you've come and attacked people just to get my attention."

"You got it wrong? I've been looking out for you this whole time but I never really showed myself to you. The first time was an accident on my part."

He looked at her.

"So what about now?"

"I saw that you had found a box that had puzzles and games in it. Anyone would let their curiousity get the best of them but unile them, you were careful. With what you were doing."

Minaxus didn't say anything then he lowered his head and looked at the floor. Kyouka gave a smile then placed a hand on his head.

"Now child, go to sleep."

Minaxus suddenly felt tired then fell to the floor and passed out.


End file.
